


Making him wait

by Deputychairman



Category: due South
Genre: (most of my fic can be summed up with these tags), Blow Jobs, Feelings, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser was making him wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making him wait

**Author's Note:**

> Canadian Blowjob Day should be a Thing we do every year. Or did we agree it could be a whole weekend? I really think it could be you know.

Fraser was making him wait.

 

It was only fair though, because he’d done the same thing to Fraser.

 

Pushed him back on the bed and undone one button at a time, slow as he could, not even touching Fraser’s cock until he had Fraser naked and laid out for him like some kind of wet dream.

Fraser had been breathing hard before Ray even got his shirt off, and by the time Ray pulled his shorts off Fraser was panting and sweating and twisting his hands in the sheets. When Ray started kissing down his chest, he groaned like he couldn’t stand it and Ray said:

“You had enough of slow? Want me to get on with it?”

Fraser opened his eyes like it took a lot of effort, and bit his lip. “No – yes – just – carry on as you see fit, Ray,” he managed.

So Ray carried on, slow, slow, slow: mouthing at every inch of skin and stroking his hands up Fraser’s thighs, pushing his legs further apart and making him tremble.

 

He wasn’t feeling much more together than Fraser looked, but Fraser had said it like he didn’t think Ray _could_ do it slow, like he didn’t have the patience or the self-control or something. Which was nearly true, looking at Fraser flushed and hard and waiting for him, heels digging into the mattress before Ray had even _done_ anything. So yeah, it was worth it. There was almost no one else in the world who’d gotten to see Fraser giving it up like this, and Ray was gonna fucking _savour_ it. Every fucking second of it, as long as he could stand it.

Which had turned out to be not that long. Fraser had looked right at him with his eyes gone dark and hot and Ray nearly lost it.

“Ray, _please,_ I can’t - ” and no one else got to _hear_ Fraser like this either, hoarse and desperate and nearly begging for it. For _him_.

 

He’d said he was gonna do it slow, but it turned out that when Fraser said _please_ in a voice like that, Ray couldn’t wait.

 

He’d bent his head and taken Fraser’s cock into his mouth, right to the back of his throat, as deep as he could, no more messing around. Fraser cried out and Ray let him thrust once, twice, three times, before grabbing his hips and holding him down.

Fraser said, “ _Ray_ …” in that same desperate voice, and Ray took him in even deeper, Fraser’s hard cock filling his mouth and making his jaw ache in the best way. It wasn’t the kind of thing you admitted, but Ray loved this. He loved sucking Fraser’s cock, making him fall apart and give it all up: maybe he didn’t talk so good, but his mouth was still good for something because he could make all of Fraser’s iron control come undone, just by doing this this. Of _course_ he was gonna love it. But he didn’t even have time to get into a rhythm, to enjoy the feeling of the thick length of him sliding in and out, spit-slick over his lips, before Fraser was coming, spilling into his mouth with a sob.

 

After a while Fraser’s hand came up and fumbled a caress to his shoulder, through his hair, like that was all he was good for.

“Oh Ray, that was – you’re - ” his sentence trailed off like he’d lost all those 10 dollar words when he came, which was pretty gratifying.

“I am, huh?”

“Oh yes. Very much so.” Fraser’s voice was all hazy like he was about to fall asleep, and Ray honestly tried not to let his desperation show when he leaned down to kiss him.

Maybe it worked and maybe it didn’t, because Fraser let himself be kissed all sweet and soft for a minute before suddenly rolling them over and pinning Ray down. His kiss went hot and heavy, like a promise, or a threat, before he slid down the bed and tugged Ray’s shorts off. Ray lifted his hips and fought back a whimper as the cotton brushed over his erection.

“Let me show you what I meant…” Fraser murmured, lips almost but not quite touching Ray’s cock.

 

If Ray thought he’d been desperate before, that was _nothing_ to how he felt now with Fraser’s mouth almost where he wanted it, his breath hot against his cock and his hands pushing Ray’s knees further apart.

Ray sank both his hands into Fraser’s soft dark hair, needing something to hold on to, and for a second he almost gave in and yanked Fraser's head down where he wanted it.

But Fraser glanced up at him, a challenge in his eye that looked a hell of a lot like, _what, you can dish it out but you can’t take it?_ Ray dropped his head back against the pillow and groaned, letting go of Fraser’s hair and just – letting Fraser do what he wanted.

 

 It seemed like what Fraser wanted was to make him wait for it.

 

Fraser was running his hands down the back of Ray’s thighs, and making him shiver. Fraser was rubbing a wet finger over his hole so that he squirmed and writhed and swore, wanting _more_. He was licking at Ray’s cock, feather soft and maddening, never quite enough pressure to get him there but more than enough to make him sweat and gasp:

“Fraser, Fraser, please – oh God, I need - ”

Fraser took just the very tip of Ray’s cock into his mouth and Ray made a sound he probably would have been embarrassed about making, any other time.

And then Fraser took his mouth away.

“What do you need, Ray?” he asked.

Perhaps he didn’t sound quite as calm as he was aiming for, but Ray wasn’t in any position to call him on it. Especially when Fraser wrapped one of his big capable hands around his cock and stroked him, just right, just perfect, like only Fraser knew how.

“Oh shit, please – you gotta - ” he broke off to moan as Fraser did it again, and for a second he couldn’t _speak_ for how good it felt.

“I’ve got to what, Ray?” There was almost a growl in Fraser’s voice, as if he got off on doing this to Ray as much as Ray got off doing it to him.

“Suck me, _please_  suck me, I’m so close, Fraser, you gotta suck me, please please _please_...”

Maybe he was begging now but he didn’t _care,_ if begging was what it took he was _fine_ with begging because no, Fraser was right, he couldn’t take it, he didn’t mind admitting that, he needed Fraser’s mouth on him _now_ , he needed to come _now_.

So maybe Fraser did have more patience than Ray. He was sure as hell more competitive, and maybe he just wanted to keep Ray hanging on for longer than Ray could do it to him. Either way Ray couldn’t take any more: he was going to die of wanting if Fraser didn’t _do_ something.

 

But Fraser was the best, Fraser was the greatest, he was starting to think he  _loved_ Fraser, because Fraser gripped Ray’s cock and dipped his head and opened that pretty mouth and _yes yes yes, finally_ he was sucking him off, hard and hot and perfect.

Ray knew he was babbling something, and that it was something dumb, but he didn’t realise how dumb it was gonna be until he heard his own voice saying:

“Oh yeah, just like that, Fraser you’re so fucking hot like that, the way you suck cock – _oh_ , oh, - I – oh, Fraser, I _love_ you - ”

Fraser made a little surprised noise that vibrated right through Ray’s cock, looking up at him through his lashes without stopping, and that was what did it.

That look, and realising what he’d just said – and Ray was coming hard, helplessly, shuddering and gasping, into Fraser’s hot, perfect mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If nothing else, this story is a testament to my multitasking skills, because I wrote it while unpacking boxes, entertaining my 2 year old, sulking at that guy I'm married to (it's ok though! we made up! yes, exactly what you're thinking! why do I tell the internet these things?) and helping my mother-in-law retune the tv to get Spanish stations. So if you find a rogue reference to a mando a distancia o algo asi, that would be why. 
> 
> Oh look my author's note is just as defensive as ever! I'm really not getting any better at this!


End file.
